Conventionally, a computer system has a cooling fan to cool the components of the computer system. A fan speed of the cooling fan may be increased or decreased depending on the temperature inside the computer system. For example, the fan speed of the cooling fan may be increased when the temperature is above a predetermined maximum temperature limit, and decreased when the temperature is not above the predetermined maximum temperature limit. However, this may cause the cooling fan to oscillate fan speeds. This may be undesirable due to the oscillation of the noise caused by the oscillation of the fan speeds. Furthermore, the different components of the computer system may have different cooling requirements, which may not be met by a single temperature reading to determine whether the fan speed of the cooling fan should be increased or decreased.